Brady Cooper
Brady Cooper is a recurring character on TV show The Vampire Diaries ''during its first season. He is a 25 year old vampire and the friend/lover of Roxanne Salvatore. He was possibly born in Ohio and was turned into a vampire in 2009. Brady was first seen picking up a hitch-hiking Roxanne on the side of the road. They spent the night together and she fed on him before erasing his memory of it. They drive towards Mystic Falls but Roxie gets annoyed by him and snaps his neck. He wakes up as a vampire since Roxie healed him earlier by feeding him her blood. He is confused but soon accepts the gifts Roxie has given him. They come to Mystic Falls in Children of the Damned and he meets her brothers Damon and Stefan who have gotten themselves and others involved in some serious trouble. Early History Very little is known about Brady's past but he was born in Ohio, possibly Cleveland since it was around there that he picked up Roxie. He had a mother and a father and perhaps siblings. Season 1 Brady is first introduced in Children of the Damned when he picks up a hitchhiking Roxanne. He is surprised a girl is willing to get into a car with him just like that but Roxie explains that she is not a normal girl and compels him to drive her to Virginia. In Fool Me Once they are staying at a motel in Oakland. Roxie feeds on him but heals him with her blood and erases his memory of it. It's obvious Brady is attracted to Roxanne and wants to repeat the night in the morning but she tells him off and they get ready to keep going. He continues to express his sexual attraction as they drive which clearly pisses Roxie off. After a while she agrees to have sex with him in the car if he pulls over but once he turns off the car by the side of the road, she snaps his neck, drags his body over to the passenger seat and keeps driving herself. Soon Brady waked up, very confused. Roxie explains what she did and that he's in transition to become a vampire. Of course he doesn't believe her at first but he starts to get memories back that she erased. He agrees to complete his transition. Just outside of Mystic Falls Brady's car breaks down by the time of the party in the woods. Brady and Roxie join in and find two humans to party with. They lure them further into the woods and feed, completing Brady's transition. However, while Roxie feeds under control she doesn't keep her eyes on him and Brady kills the girl he's feeding on. After being in Mystic Falls for a while Brady asks Roxie why they don't go see her brothers and she explains to Brady about her brothers and their love interest over a century ago. He seems eager to meet them but Roxie wants to wait. He gets to meet them in Let The Right One In just before Stefan gets kidnapped. They get worried and Damon, who doesn't seem to like Brady much, takes him and Roxie to a house that belongs to a doppelganger named Elena. They can't get into the house where Stefan is held due to it belonging to a woman who is compelled not to let them in but Damon gets an idea and they all go to convince a man named Alaric to help them rescue Stefan. Alaric helps them get into the house and they easily find Stefan who is tied up in the basement. Elena takes him to the car while Damon, Alaric, Roxie and Brady distract the tomb vampires. They manage to kill them before Pearl and her daughter suddenly come back, and Roxie and Brady head back to the Boarding House. Roxie brings Brady to the Founder's Kick-off Event in Under Control. They share a dance. In ''Miss Mystic Falls Roxie expresses her worry for Stefan in a conversation with Brady who wants to leave town to travel and do something more fun, but Roxie wants to stay to make sure Stefan can handle his lust for human blood but promises they can leave soon. Brady goes to the Founder's Day Gala as Roxie's date. Damon tells Roxie he told Elena about Stefan drinking human blood and Stefan doesn't show up to escort Elena and while Damon acts as a stand-in, Roxie and Brady go through the house to find him. Stefan is nowhere to be found but suddenly they hear screams. They get Damon quickly and head out, finding Stefan feeding on a girl. They save her and quickly erase her memory of what she had just been though and vervain Stefan and locks him up in the basement of the Boarding House. In the season finale Roxie and Brady come with Damon to bother Stefan at the Founder's Day Parade. After the parade, Brady confronts Roxie about her not being around him as much as if she's avoiding him. He also feels like she's avoiding the promise she made to leave town when Stefan was feeling better, which he is now. She tells him that it's nothing but Brady also expresses dislike over feeling like her minion vampire. She kisses his cheek and tells him he is more than a minion; he is her best friend. Later that day, Brady and Roxie find out by Damon that the tomb vampires are there and want to kill the founding families. They follow him when he goes to see John Gilbert but are surprised when he turns on the device and it works; giving all supernatural beings a headache. All three of them collapse to the floor and John injects them with vervain. They are dragged into a basement and Roxie grabs Brady's hand as the basement is set on fire. After talking to Damon, Roxie curls up next to Brady. However, to their surprise, Stefan hasn't been captured and killed and he comes in to rescue them but he only has time to take Damon and Roxie out before Bonnie's spell stops working and Brady is left inside to die despite Roxie trying to make him come with them. Brady burns to death. Season 3 In Ghost World Brady reappears as a ghost due to that the veil between the world of the living and the dead has disappeared. Brady wants revenge on those who burned him up in the basement but Roxie talks him out of it and eventually kisses him. She reminds him that that revenge makes him no better than the tomb vampires that, now as ghosts, are coming for the founding families once again. To Brady's dismay Bonnie finds a way to break the ghosts' foothold in the real world and sends the ghosts, including Brady back to the other side. Relationships Roxanne Salvatore Roxie is Brady's friend and lover and he is seen to treat her better than he treats others. They first meet when Roxie hitch hikes with him and they share a motel together and have sex. She feeds on him but erases his memory of her being a vampire. Later in the car again, she snaps his neck with her blood in his system and he wakes up as a vampire. When in Mystic Falls they become closer friends and they come to care for each other deeply. Roxie is very upset when he dies. When he comes back as a ghost they kiss once before he disappears again. Personality Damon describes Brady as 'shady' and he can come off as such despite being very sweet to some, for example Roxanne. Brady is seen to be easy going and to enjoy his life as a vampire. It's likely he doesn't exactly understand the consequences of vampirism. He's shown to be slightly selfish, self-centered and impulsive and he doesn't like being treated like a side-kick. Although, he is usually very friendly and helps Roxie and her friends. Physical Appearance In general, Brady had blond hair and blue eyes; and had a striking. He often wore shirts with short sleeves as well as a jacket. Brady has boyish good looks despite being in his mid 20's and he is very attractive. Name Brady BRAY-dee is a name from an Irish surname which was derived from Ó Brádaigh meaning "descendant of Brádach". Cooper KOOP-ər is an occupational name for a maker and repairer of wooden vessels such as barrels, tubs, buckets, casks, and vats, from Middle English couper, cowper (apparently from Middle Dutch kuper, a derivative of kup ‘tub’, ‘container’, which was borrowed independently into English as coop).